


Fix It

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nebula (Marvel) Has Issues, POV Nebula (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Siblings, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Nebula gets Amy and Rory to take her to Eleven so they can save her sister.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



The Ponds are not what Nebula expects. They’re kind, but tough, and Rory is so much older than he appears. It make Nebula want to hope. Their Time Lord is...bouncy. It makes Nebula want to stab him.

“You’re supposed to say it’s bigger on the inside!” he tries

Nebula’s gaze cuts over to Rory and Amy. Rory shrugs. “Yeah. I didn’t either. Made sense it was a time traveling space ship.”

“What Rory said,” Nebula agrees. “I need your help to save my sister from our father. It’s not a fixed point in time, I checked.”

Then they plan.


End file.
